Screensaver
by Oblivionokay
Summary: just a little idea we came up with! (will stay a oneshot)


**So this is just a little idea that we discussed on the tumblr casualty Kik chat after casualty on Saturday night! And I decided to write it! Hope you enjoy xx**

 **please review xx**

 **katie xx**

* * *

Max and Zoe walked into the ED. It didn't seem particularly busy but that could soon change. Max walked off to get changed and Zoe made her way to her office to put down her bag.

Max walked into reception and stood chatting to Louise and Noel. Before too long a case was brought in the woman had fallen from the second floor window of her house. She was in a pretty bad way. Max was sent buy Robyn to get some O-ve blood.

Reception became very busy. Once the mad rush of patients had cleared Louise noticed that a phone had been left on the desk. She picked it up and pressed on the wake button the screen came to life but the background was just a quote. 'I've always been in love with you' neither she nor Noel had any idea of whose it could be. There had been so much activity within the past few hours it was impossible to know who left it behind.

After taking the phone back from Noel she left it under the desk she was sure whoever had lost it was sure to return for it later. But Noel had other ideas. There was a 4 digit password on the phone it couldn't be that hard to crack, when Louise wasn't looking he took the phone and headed to find big mac for help.

"Mate, look here I need your help. Do you think you can get into this phone?"

Big mac took the phone and smiled. "I'll give it a try"

They walked to the staffroom and sat down. They first tried the obvious combinations. 1, 2, 3, 4. 2, 5, 8, 0. And a few others but none of them were successful. Then they came to the conclusion that it was possibly a date.

By this time noel was needed back in reception. Mac flowed him still carrying the phone.

"You took the phone seriously?"

"We nearly have the password."

Some of the staff that were gathered around heard the word 'password' and became suddenly interested. A small crowd began to gather around. Someone in the crowd said.

"Try 7, 2, 1, and 5"

Big mac typed it into the phone and the iPhone unlock sound could be heard. People steeped in closer as they heard and all stood eyes fixed on the screen. As the phone unlocked to reveal a screensaver of Zoe in the bath. The same phone Robyn had accidently seen a month or so earlier.

"Oh gosh" a few of them exclaimed. The phone was quickly locked again, just as Zoe walked past.

"What's going on here?" she asked a little intrigued by why there was a crowd of doctors and nurses around noel and big mac.

"Umm... Ugh... No...Nothing" Noel replied.

"Okay, somehow I don't believe that."

Once Zoe was far out of earshot Cal decided he could make a comment.

"I'm not going to lie she defiantly looks good naked."

"Cal shut up" Robyn hissed. "And any way I thought you had the hots for Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Well I do but there's no problem in keeping you options open!"

"Cal! Zoe is with max remember and I can't see him ever giving her up"

"Well with a body like that I can see why"

"Shut up"

There was a moment of laughter before Connie entered the area.

"I suppose holding a mothers meeting is more important than the patients these days"

Everyone quickly dispersed.

"Hold on you two. What's this all about?" she said talking to big mac and Noel.

"Umm well we found this phone and were trying to find out who it belonged to."

"And?"

"Well we managed to unlock it, but everyone showed a real interest in the choice of screensaver."

"Shall I ask why or don't I want to know?"

"It's probably better for your eyes if you don't."

"Okay well do you know whose phone it is?"

"Yes we do"

"Well return it and then get on with your job."

Noel and Big mac looked uncomfortably at each other before heading off to find max. They located him as he was just taking a patient back the cubicles.

"Max. I think you left this at reception this morning"

"Oh thank you. But how did you know it was mine?"

"Well we unlocked it and saw the picture and knew that it belonged to you"

"You saw the picture" max sounded horrified. "Did anyone else see it"

"Well umm. Yes"

"Oh great this is just great Zoe is going to kill me!"

"Well you better find her fast before Cal tries to take her from you"

"Cal. Oh no he saw the picture!"

With this max rushed off in search of Zoe. He found her as she was just coming out of her office.

"Zoe. Go back inside I need to talk to you its important"

"Max I haven't got time for this"

"No you really need to listen. I'm so sorry"

"Sorry about what? Max what have you done?"

"Nothing, well nothing horrible or really bad just it's rather unfortunate."

"Just spill"

"Well I may have left my phone on the desk in reception this morning and with everything getting so busy didn't realise I'd lost it. But Noel and Big Mac spent the morning trying to guess the password in order to establish who it belonged to. The only problem was that they managed to unlock the phone and they saw my screensaver"

"That's not so bad. Wait a minute what's your screensaver?"

Max unlocked his phone and turned the screen towards Zoe. Her faced dropped.

"Oh my gosh you are kidding me! Who else saw it?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I know Cal did and apparently your on par with Mrs Beauchamp herself"

"Well I'm not exactly over the moon that half the staff have seen me in the bath but I can't really change it and I'll take Cal's comment as a compliment. But in future either change your screensaver or make your password harder to crack"

"Yes boss"

"Oh and max, you better make it up to me later"

"What in the car?"

"Well we've done cupboards and wardrobes so maybe cars can be the next big thing."

"Zoe sometimes you're so funny I forget to laugh."

"Shut up"

With that in mind max let the room it had gone surprisingly better than he had anticipated.

* * *

 **Please review xx**


End file.
